


te quiero, mi amor

by autcmnleaves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spain, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Friends, a bit spicy sometimes, no smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: Jisung decides to visit Spain to truly find out who he is and what he wants. However, he did not expect to fall in love with the most beautiful boy he has ever seen.





	te quiero, mi amor

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta’d.

“I’m visiting Spain for a few weeks this summer”.  
  
Chan and Changbin don’t look up from their books, both nodding absently. “That’s nice, Sung. Who are you going with?”, Chan asks uninterested. Jisung rolls his eyes. “I’m going alone”.  
  
This gets his friends’ attention as Chan and Changbin finally look up with wide eyes. Changbin quirks up an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Ji?”, he asks, clearly against the idea. “Something could happen, you’re going to in a foreign country”.  
  
“I know that. I just need to get out of this town for a while, I’m suffocating here”, Jisung replies as he fumbles with his pen. Chan and Changbin share a look, not fully trusting their friend. “You know we’re always here for you, right?”, Chan says concerned.  
  
Jisung nods. “I know, I just need to clear my head. Life’s been rough lately”, he says quietly. “I think going somewhere else for a while will do me good”.  
  
Chan and Changbin nod in understanding. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it with us first?”, Changbin asks carefully.  
  
Jisung sighs. “I have no idea who I am, and who I want to be. My parents keep talking about how they want me to become a doctor instead, and I just can’t take it anymore”. He buries his head in his hands, and Changbin immediately swings his arm around his neck.  
  
“I don’t want to disappoint them, but that’s not what I want. Music is my only passion, but they always shut me down whenever I talk about it. They always tell me how music isn’t going to get me anywhere”, Jisung continues, voice shakier than earlier. “This trip might help me get my confidence and happiness back”.  
  
Chan grabs Jisung’s hand, and Jisung looks up at him with tears in his head. He looks at his friend for a few seconds before opening his mouth. “Are you sure you want to do this, Sung?”, he asks, concern still clear in his face. Jisung is used to the oldest being the dad of their group, always making sure everyone’s okay. Always choosing the people he loves over himself. Jisung’s sure he has never met anyone more selfless than Chan. He nods confidently, looking Chan straight in the eyes. “I have to do this hyung”.  
  
Chan smiles softly and nods. “I hope our old Jisungie will be back after this trip”. Changbin nods and ruffles the younger’s hair, who smiles at his friends.  
  
“We’re bringing you to the airport though!”, Changbin says excitedly, and Jisung laughs brightly. He wishes he could bring his friends on this trip, but this is something he has to do on his own.  
  
—  
  
“Are you sure you have everything?”, Chan asks confused, looking at Jisung’s medium sized suitcase and small backpack. Jisung laughs and nods. “This is all I need. Don’t worry too much, Channie hyung”, he says teasingly, and he pats Chan on the shoulder. Changbin laughs and pulls the youngest into a hug. “We’re going to miss you so much, Ji”, he says, voice a bit muffled. Jisung smiles and pats his smaller friend on the back. “I’m going to miss you guys too. Don’t worry, I’ll come back feeling better than I’ve ever felt!”.  
  
When Jisung pulls back, Chan immediately hugs him. Jisung makes a surprised sound, and giggles. “Are you guys really going to miss me that much?”, he asks jokingly, and Chan nods. The younger smiles fondly. He has the absolute best friends in the world.  
  
When he pulled back, he grabs his luggage and sighs. “I guess it’s time for me to go now”. Changbin smiles sadly, and Chan nods. “Promise you call when you arrived, okay?”, Chan asks, and Jisung nods.  
  
He looks at the gate behind him, gesturing he actually has to leave now. “I’ll be back in two weeks, and I promise I’ll call!”, Jisung says as he starts walking to the gate, waving at his friends. He forces himself not to look back, not wanting to see the look of pity on his friends’ faces.  
  
When Jisung’s settled down, earphones in his ears, and they’re high up in the sky, he allows himself to think about this. About what he’s about this experience. He’s going to Spain, all on his own, for two weeks. Jisung sighs. He wishes he could’ve bring his friends with them on this trip, but this is something he has to figure out on his own.  
  
So much has been bothering him lately, to the point that he felt like he was drowning. He was going to tell Chan and Changbin about what’s bothering him a lot earlier, but he doesn’t want to be a burden. He knows Chan and Changbin would gladly help him, they’re his friends after all, but every time he felt like bringing it up, his mind started yelling at him to not do it. _Haven’t you bothered them enough already? Why can’t you ever figure out your problems on your own, Jisung?_  
  
A tear rolls down his cheek, but Jisung quickly wipes it away. He’s not going to be all sad and cry in a fucking airplane. He knows Chan and Changbin love him. They feel more like his family than his actual family. They actually encourage him in his career choice, unlike his parents who only try to change his mind. They were the ones who assured him there’s nothing wrong with liking boys, unlike his parents who didn’t talk to him for weeks after he finally built up the courage to come out to them. He has no idea what stupid things he would’ve done if Chan and Changbin weren’t there for him.  
  
But he still loves his parents. They still love him, deep in their hearts. He just wishes they would support his choices more, accept that this is part of who he is instead of scolding him. He wants to rebuild what they unconsciously broke down.  
  
Jisung sighs deeply, and he looks through the window at the clouds. He hopes this trip will help him.  
  
—  
  
When Jisung finally plops down on his bed in his hotel room, he almost regrets going on this trip. After a very long flight, he seriously considers just sleeping for the first four days but he shakes his head. He came here to explore the beautiful city, learn more about the culture and just have the time of his life, not to sleep.  
  
Jisung almost falls asleep, until he remembers he promised Chan to call him. He grabs his phone out of his pocket and dials his best friend’s number, who picks up almost immediately. “Jisungie!”, he says excited. “How was the flight?”.  
  
Jisung groans loudly, eyes closed. “So fucking long, I feel like shit”, he says, and Chan laughs loudly. “Get some rest, Sungie. I’ll text Changbin that you arrived safely. We can call tomorrow when you’re feeling better”.  
  
Jisung nods, too tired to realise that Chan can’t see him. “Jisungie? Are you still there?”, Chan asks, and Jisung hums. He hears Chan giggle, and smiles softly. “Good night, Sungie. Don’t forget to brush your teeth though!”, his friend says jokingly, and he hangs up. Jisung hums, not realising the elder already hung up and finally falls asleep.  
  
  
When Jisung wakes up the next day, it’s already 4 pm. He immediately smells his disgusting breath, and almost gags. He forgot to brush his teeth last night after Chan ended the call. He forces himself to get up, groaning quietly during the process, and grabs his toiletry bag.  
  
After he brushed his teeth, he calls Changbin. He hopes it’s not too late in Korea, he knows the elder barely sleeps already and he doesn’t want to bother him even more. Thankfully, Changbin picks up almost immediately. “Hey Ji! How are you? I heard from Chan you arrived safely?”.  
  
“Yeah, I arrived pretty late and was incredibly tired. I woke up just ten minutes ago, and I lowkey still feel like shit”, Jisung explains, and Changbin chuckles. “What are you going to do today?”.  
  
Jisung shrugs. “I don’t know, I’m still really tired so I might eat some dinner here in the hotel and just explore the city tomorrow. I don’t know if I’ll feel better tomorrow, but I don’t want to waste too much time just sleeping”, he explains, and Changbin hums. “Seems like a good plan. Don’t forget to send us pictures! I’ve never been to Spain before, but I did some research yesterday after you left and it looks beautiful”.  
  
“I know right!”, Jisung says excitedly. “I had no idea where to go for this trip, but once I stumbled across Spain, I just knew this was the country”. He looks through the big window of his hotel room and smiles. It’s not the best view, but he’s happy nonetheless.  
  
“I hope you have lots of fun, Sungie. You deserve to be happy, you know that, right?”, Changbin says, and Jisung smiles brightly, even though his friend can’t see him. “Thank you hyung, I hope I can bring you guys the next time!”.  
  
“I’d love to, Sungie. Now, get some rest. We’ll text each other later again, okay? Have fun!”, Changbin says excitedly, and Jisung giggles. “Thank you, hyung. Bye!”, he says and he hangs up. He looks at the time on his phone, and claps. “Time for dinner!”.  
  
__  
  
Jisung’s out of bed a lot earlier than yesterday, not wanting to waste even more time. He’s still a bit tired, but not enough to hide the excitement. He decided on eating lunch in the city, in a small cosy lunchroom he found. He chose the seat next to a big window, just to stare at the cute shops. He’s only here for two days but Jisung’s sure he never wants to leave.  
  
His thoughts get interrupted when he faintly hears a voice talking to him. He turns his head, ready to order, but he falls speechless when he sees the boy standing next to his table with a small smile on his face. Jisung has to stop his jaw from dropping because _if this isn’t the most handsome man he has ever seen and he knows he’s staring but he can’t stop._  
  
The boy, who Jisung assumes works his judging on his outfit, has messy black hair and bright eyes. His face glistens slightly because of the sweat, dangly earring swinging against his sharp jawline and Jisung is entranced because _how does he still look so fucking good._  
  
The younger snaps out of his thoughts when the boy says something to him in Spanish, and he cocks his head in confusion. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t speak or understand Spanish”, he stammers in English, face slightly red in embarrassment.  
  
The black haired boy doesn’t seem to mind, and he laughs. “I’m sorry, what would you like to eat?”, he asks, in English this time. Jisung looks at the menu he got from a different waiter a few minutes ago, and eventually decides on getting a simple sandwich for now. The boy writes down his order and smiles at him, saying that he will bring it in a few minutes.  
  
Jisung’s eyes follow him as he walks away to take more orders. He knows staring is considered rude, but he can’t help it. He’s absolutely mesmerised by the black haired boy. Mesmerised by the way his hair naturally parts itself when he goes with a hand through his hair, by his beautiful smile that make his eyes sparkle with joy. Jisung sighs and he looks down at his empty glass of orange juice. He didn’t come here to fall in love.  
  
“Here’s your sandwich!”. Jisung looks up at the boy who places the plate in front of him, and thanks him quietly. The boy points at his empty glass. “Would you like another glass of orange juice?”, he asks politely, and Jisung nods. The boy smiles. “Let me get one for you”, he says, and he winks at the younger before walking away. Jisung’s eyes widen, and he can feel himself get slightly red. He can’t help but feel like the other caught him staring at him. He grabs his sandwich and takes a bite.  
  
The black haired boy comes back two minutes later, but Jisung is surprised to see two glasses of fresh orange juice. “Here’s your orange juice”, the boy says, and he places one of the two glasses in front of Jisung. “Would you mind if I sit with you?”. Jisung’s eyes widen, and he nods. The boy smiles and goes to sit on the opposite of him. He looks at Jisung, who’s still eating his sandwich, and giggles. “The way you eat is really cute”, he comments, and Jisung chuckles. “T-Thanks”, he stammers.  
  
“I’m Minho Lee, by the way”, the black haired boy – Minho – says, and he holds out his hand. Jisung shakes it with a smile. “I’m Jisung Han”.  
  
“Jisung..”, Jisung hears Minho whisper, and his heart jumps. “I assume you’re younger than me?”, the black haired boy asks, and Jisung nods. “I’m 18, I turn 19 in September”.  
  
Minho grins. “So you’re a Virgo, nice! I’m 20, and I’m a Scorpio. I’ve never seen you here before, and I know almost everyone who comes here”, the elder says as he scans Jisung’s face, who takes a sip of his orange juice. Jisung shakes his head. “I’m visiting Spain for three weeks. I actually live in South Korea”, he explains. Minho’s face immediately lights up at his words. “So you’re Korean? I’m Korean too! I’ve just never been there, but I’d love to visit Seoul one day!”, he rambles excitedly, and Jisung giggles.  
  
“You should totally come and visit Seoul one day. Can you speak Korean?”, Jisung asks, and Minho nods. “I can, but I do still struggle sometimes since I don’t speak it every day”, he explains. Jisung nods in understanding. “Yeah, Korean can be pretty difficult for foreigners. My best friend’s boyfriend, Felix, moved from Australia to South Korea a year ago and he still struggles a lot”, he explains, and Minho’s eyes widen. “Your best friend is gay?”, he asks.  
  
Jisung inwardly panics. He forgot not everyone is as accepting as his friends. “Yeah, do you have a problem with that?”, he asks, eyebrow raised. Minho quickly shakes his head. “I don’t, otherwise I’d have a problem with myself. Also, this town is practically known for its gay bars. You can find pride flags everywhere here”, he says seriously. Jisung quietly sighs in relief. “It’s just that I read that South Korea isn’t always as accepting of gay people”, Minho continues.  
  
Jisung nods sadly. “Yeah, it’s difficult sometimes. Felix is still scared to hold hands with Changbin in public. I came out to my parents a few months ago, and they didn’t talk to me for weeks. They’re part of the reason why I came to Spain”. He glances at Minho, expecting him to look at him in pity, but he surprisingly finds a genuine smile instead.  
  
“I understand it’s your first time here?”, Minho asks, and Jisung nods. “How about I show you around today, be your tour guide?”. Jisung’s eyes widen. Does this mean that Minho wants to spend more time with him? They just met a few minutes ago, and all he knows is a name?  
  
But he can’t help but love a challenge, and he does want to get to know the black haired boy more. He came here to reinvent himself, a little help doesn’t hurt, right? It’s not like he’s going to get attached, Minho is just going to show him around.  
  
“Let’s go then!”  
  
__  
  
“So Jisung, why are you here?”, Minho asks when they’re roaming the streets, Jisung looking at all the shops and houses with excitement. “What brought you to Spain, of all countries?”.  
  
Jisung‘s face lights up. “I was browsing a bit on the internet, and I came across Spain. I’ve never been to Europe before, but when I saw some pictures, I knew this is where I wanted to go”, he explains enthusiastically. “I still want to go to Barcelona! I was looking for a hotel there but it’s pretty expensive so I decided to stay in a town a bit close to Barcelona”.  
  
Minho smiles brightly. “You chose the right country, I’m sure you’ll have the time of your life here! Have you done some research before coming here?”, he asks. Jisung’s eyes widen, and he quickly shakes his head. He was so excited about coming here that he didn’t even really plan anything. “I-I haven’t, I just wanted to explore everything myself”, he lies, not wanting to seem like a complete idiot.  
  
Minho chuckles. “Somehow I feel like that’s not true, but it’s okay! I’m your tour guide for today, so I’ll show you everything!”. Jisung hides his face in embarrassment. He didn’t expect the elder to see right through his lies, considering they just met. He guesses Minho is just very attentive.  
  
“Have you been to the beach already?”, Minho asks, and Jisung shakes his head. “I was actually going to do that later today”, he replies. Minho nods. “Yeah, it’s probably really crowded right now so it’s better to do that at the end of the day, when most tourists have left already”.  
  
Jisung nods. “So where are you taking me, hyung?”, he asks, and Minho smirks. “Hyung?”. Jisung’s cheeks flush red. “I-I’m sorry, I’m used to calling boys older than me hyung”, he quickly says. Minho pinches his cheek. “It’s okay Jisungie, you can call me hyung if you want”, he says teasingly, and Jisung’s cheeks become an even brighter shade of red. Of course he has to embarrass himself again.  
  
“We’re going to the park, by the way! I like talking to you, and want to get to know you more”, Minho confesses, and Jisung feels a weird feeling in his stomach, a feeling he hasn’t felt before in his life. He smiles brightly at the other. “I’d like to get to know you more, too”.  
  
When they arrive in the park, Minho immediately sits down on the grass close to the pond. Jisung sits next to him, and takes out his phone to snap a few pictures. He glances at Minho, who’s now lying down with his eyes closed, the sun lighting up his face. Jisung looks at the way Minho’s black hair shines, how his long eyelashes flutter against his skin. He smiles softly and quietly takes a picture of the boy, wanting to treasure this peaceful moment forever. He lies down next to Minho, and closes his eyes.  
  
“I told you about myself, but you didn’t tell me anything about yourself yet”, Jisung says, breaking the silence. Minho smiles, but doesn’t open his eyes. “I like to dance”, he replies. Jisung opens his eyes and turns his head to scan Minho’s body. He chuckles. “Should’ve known, you have the body of a dancer”, he replies simply. Minho turns to him, and teasingly wiggles his eyebrows. Jisung laughs brightly, and slaps his shoulder. “Tell me more!”.  
  
“I have three cats, whom I love a lot”, Minho continues, and Jisung’s face lights up. “I love cats! I want one too but my parents are against the idea”, he says, and he pouts. Minho smiles softly. “You can meet mine, I’m sure they’ll love you”, he says. He boops Jisung’s nose, which makes Jisung giggle. He looks Minho in the eyes, who stares back with a fond smile on his face. He feels his heart beating in his chest, hears the voice is his head telling him to look away, but he doesn’t.  
  
Minho does, however. He looks down at Jisung’s smile for a second, and then looks him in the eye again. “Has anyone ever told you your smile is heart shaped?”, he asks. Jisung nods. “Everyone also always tells me I eat like a squirrel, because apparently I stuff food in my cheeks”, he explains, and Minho coos. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any cuter”.  
  
He sits up again, and sticks his hand out to Jisung. “How about we walk around a bit again?”, he suggests. Jisung nods and takes his hand.  
  
__

After another hour spent in the park, Minho and Jisung decided it’s time for dinner. Minho took him to one of his favourite restaurants right next to the beach.  
  
“The food here is absolutely amazing, especially the paella”, Minho rants. Jisung stares at him in confusion. “What’s paella?”. Minho’s eyes widen. “Jisung, please tell me you’re kidding right now”, he says in disbelief, but Jisung shakes his head.   
  
“Have you done any research at all before coming here? It’s Spain’s most popular dish!”, he says loudly. Jisung giggles. “I know hyung, I was just kidding. I’m still gonna order some though, I’ve never actually tried it before”.  
  
“It’s so good. In my opinion, this restaurant makes the best paella”, Minho states, and he takes a sip of his coke.   
  
Jisung turns his head to look at the ocean, and he can almost hear it calling for him. There’s nobody on the beach, and all Jisung wants is to finally feel the sand underneath his feet. “I can’t wait to go to the beach”, he says dreamily, mostly to himself. He’s so deep into his thoughts that he doesn’t even hear Minho already ordering for them. All he can think about is how he never wants to leave this place.   
  
Minho smiles fondly as he stares at the blonde haired boy looking at the ocean, his eyes sparkling with joy and a small smile on his face. He noticed how Jisung’s eyes light up even more when he’s truly happy, and every time his heart practically melts.

When their food arrives a while later, Jisung smiles brightly and immediately takes a bite. He moans quietly. “This is too good”.   
  
Minho laughs. “I told you it’s good!”, he says, and he takes a bite of his own food. He looks at Jisung, and almost coos. The younger indeed stuffs his food in his cheeks, making him look even more like a squirrel. Even cuter than he already is.   
  
He has never met someone as endearing as Jisung. Someone who actually gets him and his weird quirks. Someone who makes him feel all giddy inside, even though he’s not sure what kind of feelings he has for Jisung.  
  
But when they’re sitting on the beach after dinner and an extremely endearing conversation, the younger’s head on his shoulder, Minho knows he truly fell hard.  
  
“Thank you for today, Minho. I had lots of fun”, Jisung whispers, and he grabs the elder’s hand. Minho’s breath hitches slightly, and he tries to calm himself down. The effect Jisung has on him already... “I had lots of fun, too”, he whispers back, and he slowly strokes Jisung’s hand with his thumb.   
  
Jisung sighs at the gesture, and he closes his eyes. It’s been a while since he felt so at ease. He doesn’t ever want this to end. “M-Minho, I want to keep seeing you”, he says nervously. “I don’t want this to be an onetime thing”.   
  
Minho smiles at the words. “Me too, Jisungie”, he replies. “You can give me your number, so we can plan something?”.   
  
Jisung hums, eyes still closed. “That’s great, let’s do that”, he mumbles, suddenly feeling very sleepy, and Minho chuckles. He carefully lays Jisung’s head down on his lap and starts playing with his hair. “Is this okay for you?”, he asks, and Jisung hums again.  
  
Minho looks down at the younger, tracing his features as his blonde hair slips between his fingers, and sighs quietly. He wants to stay like this forever, just the two of them. It’s scary how attracted he is to Jisung, even though they met just a few hours.  
  
He sighs again, and Jisung giggles. He grabs Minho’s hand, and intertwines their fingers. Minho smiles widely. _They still have time._

__  
  
Jisung smiles when he sees Minho waiting for him in front of the lunchroom the next day, and waves. Minho spots him and waves back. “Hello sunshine”, he says brightly.  
  
“Hello, my wonderful tour guide! What are we going to do today?”, Jisung asks excited, and Minho laughs. “How about we go out tonight? This town is known for its night life after all!”, he suggest, and he wiggles with his eyebrows. Jisung’s eyes widen. “S-Sure, but I didn’t bring any fancy clothes with me”. Minho just smiles. He grabs Jisung’s hand and starts dragging him. “Wait Minho! Where are we going?”, Jisung says shocked.  
  
“We’re going shopping! This is my favourite store, I’m sure we can find something fancy!”, Minho says enthusiastically, and he drags Jisung into the store. He lets go of the younger’s hand, and Jisung almost whines at the loss of contact. He realised last night he loves holding hands with the elder.  
  
“Okay so would you like me to pick something out for you, or would you rather decide yourself”, Minho asks him. Jisung looks around the store. “You can pick something for me, fashion isn’t really my thing”, Jisung says. Minho’s face lights up in excitement. “Okay, wait here! I’m going to look around a bit”, he says, and he rushes off.  
  
Jisung laughs as his eyes follow the elder. He never actually goes out, even though his friends ask him all the time. He always just says he’s too tired, which isn’t entirely a lie. Big crowds make him anxious, so he tries to avoid them as much as possible. But he said yes this time, part of him is done with being so nervous all the time. He wants to have fun, live life to the fullest. And he’s with Minho, so _everything will be fine._  
  
The elder comes back with a few pieces of clothing, and he ushers Jisung in the fitting room. He closes the curtain, and hands him the clothes. “I have another look in case you don’t like this one, but I think it’ll look good”, Minho explains. He winks and walks out of the fitting room.  
  
Jisung puts the clothes on, and when he looks at himself in the mirror, he’s glad he trusted Minho. He’s wearing a long sleeved pink blouse, and black ripped skinny jeans. He takes a deep breath and walks out of the fitting room. Minho’s jaw drops as he checks him out, and Jisung flushes red. “So what do you think?”, the younger asks nervously.  
  
Minho gulps. “Y-You look really good”, he says, but good is an understatement because Jisung looks _fucking stunning it’s messing with his head._ Jisung giggles. “I like it a lot too, thank you hyung!”, he says excited as he checks himself out in the big mirror. He looks at the elder in the mirror, and grins. Minho stares back at him, and smiles back fondly. Jisung can’t help but call him hyung out of habit sometimes. “You’re welcome, Sungie”.  
  
When Minho paid (despite Jisung whining that he’s capable of paying for his own clothes) and they’re outside again, Jisung turns to Minho. “What are you going to wear though?”, he asks, looking at him with big innocent eyes.  
  
“I like to go out, so I have some clothes at home”, Minho explains. Jisung smirks. He grabs the elder’s hand and starts dragging him, just like Minho did earlier. “Let’s go to your house then!”, he says loudly.  
  
Minho chuckles. “Jisung, you don’t even know where I live yet”, he says amused. Jisung stops in his tracks. “You lead the way then!”, he says unfazed, and he slaps a laughing Minho softly on his shoulder, letting himself get pulled in the other direction.  
  
\--  
  
“Welcome to my home!”, Minho says as he opens the door, letting Jisung in first. “It’s not really big, but it’s just me and my cats anyway. And there’s a small balcony”. Jisung smiles brightly when three small cats immediately run to him. He crouches down to pet them, and coos. “Hello cuties”, he says cutely. “What are their names?”. Minho crouches down next to him to pet them too. “Soonie, Doongie and Dori”, he answers as he points to them.  
  
After petting them all for a minute, he stands up again. “I’m going to dress up, okay?”, he asks Jisung. The younger nods, not even glancing up at Minho, too busy with the cats. He sits down and grabs Soonie, setting him down on his lap with a soft smile. Soon enough, Dori crawls up on his lap too and Jisung laughs.  
  
He looks up when he hears Minho walk in again, and he feels his mouth go dry. The elder is wearing a short sleeved black and white striped blouse and leather skinny jeans. He always thought Minho was handsome but right now he looks hot. “What do you think, Sungie?”, Minho asks, smirking.  
  
Jisung nods, trying to seem calm. “Y-You look nice”, he says nonchalantly.  
  
“Thanks! How about you dress up too and then I can do your makeup, if you’re open to that?”, Minho suggests. Jisung nods, and he quickly stands up. “That’s what I’m going to do. R-Right now”, he stammers awkwardly, and he rushes past Minho into his room. He leans against the door and takes a deep breath. He has no idea how he’s going to survive tonight when Minho looks this good.  
  
He quickly changes into the clothes they bought today. He checks himself out in the mirror once before opening the door and peaking his head out. “I’m ready!”.  
  
__  
When Minho and Jisung walk into the crowded club, Jisung immediately feels his anxiety acting up.  
  
“Would you like something to drink? They have nice drinks here”, Minho asks him.  
  
“I’d like a cocktail, please”, Jisung answers as he stares at the big crowd in front of him. Just the thought of standing there, barely any space, makes him nauseous.  
  
“Here you go!”, Minho says next to him, and he hands Jisung his cocktail. Jisung thanks him, and takes a sip. Maybe some alcohol will help him loose up a bit.  
  
He turns his head to Minho, who is staring at him concerned. “Are you okay? You look pretty shaken up”, he asks, and he grabs Jisung’s free hand.  
  
Jisung nods. “Yeah, I’m just not a big fan of crowds. But it’s okay, I can handle it”. Minho frowns. Jisung wouldn’t be so shaken up if he was just ‘not a big fan of crowds’. “If you don’t want to dance, we can just stay here?”, he suggests as he places his empty glass on the bar.  
  
Jisung shakes his head. “I want to dance with you tonight”. He takes a deep breath before downing his drink, setting down his glass and dragging the other into the big crowd. He lets go of Minho’s hand and starts dancing. “See, I’m fine!”, he says, smiling. “I trust you”.  
  
Minho grins. “I trust you, too”, he says and he moves closer. He starts dancing too. 

Jisung’s confidence grows and he starts dancing more intensely. He isn’t the best dancer, but he knows how to move. He smirks when Minho looks at him with wide eyes, and he even spots a flush on the elder’s face. 

He moves closer and places his hands on the other’s chest. Minho holds the younger’s hips, and looks at him intensely. His eyes flicker down to the younger’s lips for a split second before glancing up again. Jisung’s smirk falls, realising what just happened. This wasn’t how he expected this to go. He swiftly glances at Minho’s lips too, before looking him in the eyes again, challenging him to do it.  
  
Minho seems to get the hint, and he quickly presses his lips against Jisung’s. A gasp comes out of the younger’s mouth, and the elder smirks. Jisung wraps his arms around the elder’s neck, and closes his eyes, kissing back hungrily. Minho, however, is less messy, carefully moving his lips against Jisung’s, and it’s driving the younger insane. 

“Minho, you’re teasing me”, Jisung whines against his lips. Minho just smirks. He bites on Jisung’s bottom lip, earning him another gasp. He immediately deepens the kiss, and Jisung feels like he’s on fire. All his mind can focus on right now is the way Minho’s lips move against his, how he seems to be more rough now compared to a few minutes ago, and just _Minho._ Minho with his black hair, those beautiful eyes, those soft lips of his, and those thighs in those jeans _oh my god-._

Jisung moans loudly at his own thoughts, and Minho grabs his hair to pull his head back. “How about we get out of here”, he says, voice breathy. Jisung whines. “But we arrived just 20 minutes ago”. 

“I don’t care”, Minho says, voice surprisingly low. He grabs Jisung hand and drags him out of the club. 

Once they’re home again, Jisung barely closed the door before Minho pushes him against it. He kisses down the younger’s neck, nipping at the skin. Jisung breathes heavily, head tilted back to give the elder more access. His breath hitches when Minho’s lips brush past a specific spot. The elder smirks and sucks hard on the spot. Jisung moans loudly, fisting his hair into Minho’s hair. 

Suddenly his phone starts ringing in the back pocket of his jeans. Jisung groans in annoyance. He moves to grab his phone but Minho is faster, fishing the phone out of the younger’s pocket. He places it down on the small table next to them, all while still sucking lightly on the younger’s neck.

He pulls away and grins cockily. “No one will be interrupting us tonight”. He grabs Jisung’s hand and leads him further into the apartment.

—

Jisung wakes up the next morning on the couch with a painful neck, purple marks all over it. Minho is still sleeping next to him, mouth slightly open. 

Jisung smiles fondly at how peaceful the elder looks like this. They only really made out last night, and fell asleep right after. He doesn’t remember much, but what he does know is _how much he liked kissing the elder._

He slowly gets up to grab his phone from where Minho placed it last night, eyes widening when he sees the missed calls from Chan. He quietly tiptoes to the bathroom, trying not to wake Minho up.

He leans against the sink as he waits for Chan to answer the phone, nervously tapping his finger on the sink. 

“Jisungie?”, Chan says

“Chan! I’m sorry for just calling back! I was busy last night. I hope I’m not bothering you”, Jisung apologises. 

Chan chuckles. “You’re not, don’t worry. I’m glad you’re having fun! What were you doing last night?”.

Jisung quietly panics. He really does want to tell his friends about Minho, but he’s not sure how they will react.

“I was at the beach! Just looking at the sunset”, Jisung lies, chuckling nervously. 

Chan laughs quietly. “That’s so typically Jisung. Send me some pictures the next time you go to the beach!”, he says, and Jisung breaths out in relief. 

“I will, hyung! We’ll call again soon!”, Jisung says quickly. They both say their goodbyes, and Jisung quickly hangs up, holding his phone against his chest. He hates lying to Chan, but he doesn’t want to tell him and Changbin about Minho just yet. 

He looks at himself in the mirror, and he just then realises he’s still in his clothes from last night. Looks like they were too tired to change. 

He tiptoes back to the living room, but stills when he sees Minho on the couch with a cup of coffee. He turns around and smiles when he spots Jisung. “Ah, Jisungie! I was looking for you! I have some comfortable clothes of mine you can wear, they’re on my bed in my bedroom”, he says cheerful. Jisung nods gratefully and strolls to the older’s bedroom. 

When he has changed into comfy sweatpants, he grabs the t-shirt. Minho’s smell fills his nose and Jisung sighs. He already thought he smelt something lemony last night, but he was too far gone to really progress it. He buries his face into the t-shirt and breaths in deeply, the smell intoxicating. 

Jisung’s eyes widen when he realises he’s _smelling his friend’s clothes._ He quickly pulls the shirt over his head, and walks out of the room, ignoring how he can still smell the lemony scent.

He expects Minho to still be in the living room, drinking his coffee. Instead, he finds him in the kitchen making pancakes, wearing a mint coloured apron, which Jisung knows is the elder’s favourite colour.

Jisung quietly walks up to him. He wraps his arms around the elder’s waist, and lays his chin on his shoulder. Minho’s body jolts in shock, and Jisung laughs at his reaction. “You scared me”, Minho says, giggling. 

“You’re making pancakes!”, Jisung says enthusiastically, and he gives the elder a soft kiss on his cheek. Minho nods. “I love pancakes for breakfast”.

“Me too! Whenever I stay over at Chan’s, he always makes them for me!”, Jisung tells him. Minho tenses slightly. “Chan?”, he asks curiously, voice sounding colder than earlier. He grabs the pancake mix, and pours the last bit into the pan. 

Jisung giggles, almost as if he was oblivious to the other’s jealousy. “One of my best friends. Me, Changbin and Chan like to make music together!”, he says excited. He nuzzles his face into the black haired boy’s neck. Minho shivers as he feels the younger’s warm breath on his sensitive skin.

Jisung grins, loving the response he got out of the elder. He drags his lips across Minho’s neck, lips barely touching his soft skin, hands still wrapped around his waist. Minho makes a soft noise at the action, jealous thoughts long forgotten, and Jisung smiles. He starts placing small kisses on the elder’s skin, sometimes nipping a bit too. 

Minho sighs satisfied, eyes closed, and he tilts his head to the side to give Jisung more room. Instead, Jisung pulls away from him completely. Minho’s eyes open abruptly and he turns around. He looks Jisung up and down, and his cheeks turn red.

Jisung grins satisfied. He’s been trying to find more ways to get the boy flustered, and this is another thing he can add to his list. After last night, he figured he likes making confident Lee Minho fall apart with something as simple as neck kisses.

What he doesn’t know is that Minho isn’t flustered because of the neck kisses, but because of Jisung wearing _his_ clothes. And if Jisung wearing something like his outfit from last night already messed with his head, this sure as hell messes with his head even more. 

He looks the younger in the eye before picking him up and setting him down on the counter. Jisung looks at him with shocked eyes, before looking at him with a devilish grin and opening his legs so Minho can stand in between them.

Jisung realised Minho was a bit possessive just a few minutes ago, noticing how Minho tensed up at the unfamiliar name. He can’t help but think it’s lowkey hot. He tries to rile Minho up as much as possible, liking the reaction he gets. 

He stares at the other with innocent eyes, waiting for something to happen. But Minho just smirks at him before grabbing the plate with pancakes and walking away. He sets them down on the dining table, and sits down, all while holding eye contact with the younger. 

Jisung looks at him in betrayal, and jumps off the counter, moving to sit too. Minho giggles at the younger’s sulking, and takes a bite of his pancake. “So what do you want to do today?”.

Jisung shrugs. “Personally, I don’t really feel like going out today”, he admits. 

Minho nods. “Wanna just watch some movies and get drunk?”, he suggests. 

Jisung nods excitedly. “I actually wanted to get drunk at the club last night , but things escalated quickly...”, he explains and he chuckles nervously. 

Minho smirks, but doesn’t comment on it. He lifts up his cup of coffee and says “Netflix and alcohol it is, then!” before taking a sip. 

They don’t actually get out the alcohol until after dinner, having watched at least three movies already. Jisung is already tipsy, he’s always been a lightweight, and Minho giggled once he realised. 

They’re currently watching an incredibly cheesy romantic movie, Jisung lying down with his head on Minho’s lap, but he slowly becomes more irritated. The movie is one of Jisung’s favourites actually, but he can barely focus. Alcohol always makes him somewhat more restless and easily bored. 

He looks up at Minho, who’s nipping on his wine, attentively staring at the tv screen. Jisung just stares at him with a small smile, hoping the elder will catch him staring. 

He quickly gets bored again when Minho pays him no attention, too focused on the movie. Jisung says and turns his head back to the tv again, closing his eyes. He’d rather do something else than watch a movie he has seen a multiple times already.

He thinks back to last night. He still clearly remembers the feeling of Minho’s lips on his, how soft they felt. Their kisses were more out of lust yesterday, and Jisung wonders how it would feel if he pours all his love for the elder into their next kiss. Would Minho do the same?

And then, a sudden idea strikes him. Jisung opens his eyes and quickly sits up on Minho’s lap, who snaps out of his trance. Jisung looks at him with innocent eyes and lays his head on the elder’s neck, burying his face in the crook of Minho’s neck like he did this morning. “I’m bored”, he whines. 

Minho chuckles lightly. _Tipsy Jisung is really cute._ He turns off the tv and slowly pushes Jisung back to look him in the eyes, the younger looking back at him with a pout. “What do you want to do, sweetheart?”, he asks gently.

Jisung flushes red at the pet name, and he quickly hides his face in Minho’s neck again. He mumbles something which Minho didn’t catch, and the older almost coos.

“I can’t hear you, darling. Just tell me what you want to do, no need to get shy”, Minho says sweetly as he comfortingly rubs Jisung’s back, letting him know it’s okay.

Jisung slowly pulls back, looking at Minho shyly. “Wanna kiss you again”, he says quietly. Minho’s heart melts at the request, and he smiles fondly. 

He ruffles the younger’s hair before softly pushing his lips against Jisung’s. Jisung immediately pours all his love into this kiss like he said he wanted to do, and Minho is entranced by the way Jisung kisses, occasionally softly nipping at Minho’s bottom lip. This kiss is so much different than the kisses they shared last night, much slower and more careful, the taste of the sangria Jisung drank on his tongue. 

Minho’s hand finds its way in the other’s hair, threading his fingers in the strands. Jisung lets out a satisfied sigh, absolutely loving the feeling. He feels himself getting sleepier every minute. Minho realises he’s slacking off, and slowly pulls back, keeping his hand in the younger’s hair. “Let’s go to bed, sleepyhead”.

Jisung hums, eyes still closed. He wraps his legs around Minho’s waist and rests his head on his shoulder again, making absolutely no move to get up. Minho giggles at the younger. He slowly stands up with Jisung attached to him like a koala, and turns off all the lights in the living room before walking to his bedroom.

He gently lays Jisung down on his bed and lies down next to him. He pulls the covers over them, and looks at Jisung, who’s already asleep, with a fond smile. 

“Goodnight, Jisungie”.

—

Jisung wakes up the next morning with a headache, and he groans. He will never get used to the pain in his head after drinking. He moves to quietly stand up, not wanting to wake Minho up, but stills when he already finds a glass of water and some medicine on the nightstand. He quickly swallows the pill, and lies back down close to him. 

He turns on his side to look at the black haired boy still sleeping soundly, his long eyelashes fluttering against his skin. He looks more peaceful when he's not wearing a smirk on his face, and it makes Jisung feel a certain type of way. Flirty Minho is hot, but sweet Minho really makes his heart beat out of his chest. 

He lowers his gaze to the elder's lips. His fingers are itching to touch them, so he does. He traces them with so much care that it leaves Jisung breathless, and he's slightly surprised when they're still as soft as they were last night. He slowly moves up to the elder's noise, and Minho's noise scrunches up at the touch. Jisung stifles a giggle and quickly retreats his hand. He closes his eyes and looks for Minho's hand and grabs it, interlacing their fingers. 

He is having so much fun here. He hasn't felt this happy in forever, and he's glad he came here. Meeting someone like Minho here wasn't planned, but he's glad it happened. He feels connected to the elder for some reason, as if they've known each other for years, and Jisung thinks it was bound to happen. 

He has never believed in soulmates, not even after Changbin met Felix and his hyung kept ranting to him about how he's never felt so understood, never felt so connected to someone. Jisung believes in true love, but in his opinion soulmates were a myth. He thinks about that differently now. 

Jisung didn't even know it was possible to fall for someone so quickly, there's just something about Minho that makes it impossible not to fall for him. 

"Jisungie?". 

Jisung opens his eyes and smiles at Minho, who blinks at him sleepily. "Good morning hyung", he says. Minho looks at him and smiles back. "Did I wake you up?", he asks, voice rough. Jisung shakes his head. "I was already awake". 

Minho nods, and yawns. "How's your headache? I got you some water and medicine last night, figured you'd need it in the morning". 

"I'm feeling better now, thank you! I wasn't that drunk anyway, just a bit tipsy", Jisung replies. Minho giggles as he stares at Jisung with bright eyes, so intense and full of fondness that the younger almost looks away. Nobody has ever looked at him with so much love before, it makes Jisung's head spin. He's never been this close to saying the L word.

"What do you want to do today?", Minho asks quietly. Jisung grins cheekily. "You're the tour guide". Minho laughs softly. "You said you still wanted to visit Barcelona, right?". Jisung nods, that's one of the reasons why he came here. 

"Wanna go today?". 

—

“Welcome to Barcelona!”. 

Jisung’s eyes widen as they stand at the beginning of the famous La Rambla boulevard. “Woah”, he says in amazement, and Minho chuckles. He grabs Jisung’s hand and leads them into the busy crowd. The younger feels a bit anxious, but he knows Minho will take care of him. 

Jisung’s eyes shift from left to right, shock now replaced with excitement as he smiles brightly. “Oh my god, we have to go there! And there! And there, that’s my favourite shop!”.

Minho laughs at Jisung’s rambling. “Don’t worry, we have enough time!”. 

They spend most of the day shopping and having fun together, but Minho insists Jisung sees the famous La Sagrada Familia. When they’re standing in front of the tall building, Jisung stares up at it in awe. “It’s beautiful”, he says quietly, and he snaps a few pictures before they go back to the boulevard to eat. 

“So how was today, Sungie?”, Minho asks as they’re walking back. Jisung smiles brightly. “I had lots of fun! It’s really pretty here, I’d love to come back”, he says genuinely, He’s mostly talking about Barcelona, but he’s also talking about Spain in general. _And Minho._

Minho smiles at him, and swings their linked hands back and forth in between them. “I’m glad you had fun. We can always come back next week, it’s not a long drive”. Jisung hums.

“Would you like to go to the haven before we leave tonight? It’s not very romantic but I like to go there after a long day of shopping here”, Minho asks a bit nervously. Jisung nods happily. “Of course!”.

Once they’ve had dinner, a juicy hamburger which Jisung was craving, they head to the haven. Jisung can barely feel his feet anymore after a long day of walking around, and he almost whines about it to Minho until he realises Minho would insist to go back home immediately. Judging on how nervous the elder was when he requested the idea, this is important to him so Jisung keeps his mouth shut. 

Minho drags him to a bench close to the water a bit at the end of the haven where it’s a bit less crowded. Jisung lays his head down on the other’s shoulder, staring at the water in front of them. He feels strangely at ease, even with people around them. It feels like it’s just him, Minho and the clear blue water in front of them. 

“Whenever I visit Barcelona, I like to come here to think. I guess I just like to listen to the water, it calms you down. There’s a beach here too but I already go to the beach enough back at home”, Minho explains to him, and Jisung giggles. He closes his eyes, and tries to focus on the sound of the water, immediately feeling the effect it has on him. Minho is right, it really does calm you down.

“I like it here”, the younger says. They fall silent again, and Minho lays his head on Jisung’s. 

He fell for Jisung. He fell so hard there’s no way back now. He can’t keep denying the way his heart beats faster than ever when he’s around him. 

“I think I’m in love with you”, Minho says after a while. 

Jisung hums. “I think I’m in love with you too”. 

—

The days fly by too fast, and Minho and Jisung try to treasure every minute, every moment, every touch as much as possible. 

Jisung finds Minho staring at him a bit longer sometimes, as if he's trying to remember every feature on Jisung's face clearly. Jisung sometimes catches him staring, causing Minho to immediately look away, thinking Jisung doesn't see the blush on his cheeks.

Minho finds Jisung touching him more, like grabbing his hand to play with his fingers when they're watching tv. Or when the younger places kisses all over his face when they cuddle in bed, and he's feeling particularly soft. 

They both know they don't have long anymore, and they both find themselves wishing for more. 

When Minho can't fall asleep one night, the gears turning in his head, a tear rolls down his face as he looks at the younger sleeping peacefully next to him. _We still have a few days. Jisung is still here._

They visit the beach a lot at night, just looking at the stars and listening to the ocean. Minho hoped the calming sound of the water would help him wind down like always, but it didn't. It just made him think back to their first night together at the beach. 

"Minho, are you okay? You seem distant tonight", Jisung asked then as he turned his head to him, lying down on the elder's lap. Like the first night. 

Minho just smiled at him sadly, and Jisung understood, because that's what their friendship is like. Jisung just understands him, even when Minho has trouble voicing his feelings. He smiled back apologetically and grabbed the other's hand before turning back to the ocean again. 

And when the last day is here, Minho has to force himself to calm down that morning, the voice in his head chanting _last day last day last day last day-_

He knows he won't completely lose Jisung after today, but he has gotten used to being around him everyday. He's used to Jisung being the first thing he sees when another day has begun, the sun rays falling on his face.

"What do you want to do on your last day here in Spain?", Minho asks Jisung when he's fully awake, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. He swallows away the lump in his throat.

Jisung yawns, and he turns on his side to look at Minho. "I want to just stay in bed with you all day", he says nonchalantly 

Minho looks at him in disbelieve. "Really? Are you sure you don't want to visit Barcelona one last time? Or maybe go to the beach?".

Jisung shakes his head, and he snuggles in Minho's side. "I want to spend this entire day just with you, cuddling, making out, whatever".

Minho looks at him in confusion. "Don't you want your last day to be more memorable?", he asks a bit anxiously. He doesn't want Jisung to waste his last day on him when he could be doing something more fun than hang around with Minho in bed all day. 

Jisung grins. He pushes Minho down so he lies down on his back, and straddles him. He leans forward to whisper in the older's ear. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together". 

Minho's brain shuts down, and he gulps. He was not prepared for this. "I-I'm sure we will", he stutters, laughing nervously. 

Jisung leans back and laughs brightly. "I can't believe I just made the confident Lee Minho nervous", he says amused. Minho rolls his eyes, slowly rubbing the younger's thighs. "Just because I stuttered does not mean I'm nervous", he fires back, trying to sound as confident as possible. 

Jisung just grins. He leans forward again. "If you say so", he whispers, clearly enjoying the whole situation. He starts nibbling on the older's ear, and Minho squirms a bit at the feeling. 

When Jisung moves down to the elder's neck, Minho knows the other is just trying to rile him up as much as possible. Ever since Jisung found out about his sensitive neck that one morning, the younger loves placing kisses on it to tease him, making Minho shiver at the touch. He isn't going to give in today. 

He grabs a handful of Jisung's hair and lifts his head up, looking him in the eyes for a few seconds with smirk on his face before flipping them over, holding the younger's wrists above his head with one hand. He rubs the inside of Jisung's thigh with his other, holding eye contact with him. The younger squirms.. "T-That's not fair", he whines.

He found out about Jisung's sensitive thighs while cuddling, the younger sitting on Minho's lap with his back against his chest. While rubbing the boy's thigh, he wasn't fully paying attention to where exactly he was rubbing, causing him to accidentally rub the inside of Jisung's thigh. The younger let out a yelp at that, immediately covering his mouth in shock and embarrassment afterwards. 

"Where did my confident Jisungie go, eh?", Minho says, grinning when the younger flushes red. He leans in to kiss him, stopping when their lips are just a few centimetres apart. He also stops stroking the younger's thigh.

"Please just kiss me", he whines, and if Minho didn't have a steel grip on his wrists, he would lean up to push their lips together. Minho smirks and shakes his head. "Not before you answer me. I know you've been teasing me a lot too, leaving small kisses on my neck. Do you remember that, Jisungie?".

Jisung flushes red. "I do", he mumbles. Minho hums. "So where did my confident Jisungie go then?", he asks, looking the younger deep in the eyes. Jisung smirks at him. "I don’t know". 

Minho pinches Jisung’s hip, not once breaking eye contact with him. Jisung moans quietly, and he feels his body shaking in anticipation. He just wants to be kissed and touched already. “He left once you flipped us over”, he finally answers. 

Minho grins. "Good boy", he says, and he finally presses his lips against Jisung's. Jisung lets out a happy sound, and kisses him back hungrily.

Minho lets go of the younger’s wrist and pulls back a little, his lips still softly grazing Jisung’s. He slowly moves down the other’s body, leaving soft kisses that make Jisung’s breath hitch.

When Minho reaches Jisung’s thighs, he stills. He grins at Jisung, who’s looking at him with blown out eyes, before leaving kisses on the inside of his thighs. Jisung’s breathing speeds up at that, and he moans loudly. “M-Minho”, he stutters. They barely started and he’s already shaking like crazy. 

“Yes, sweetheart?”, Minho replies in between the kisses.

“P-Please kiss me a-again”, Jisung breathes out. Minho moves up again and softly smiles at Jisung before kissing him again. He bites on the younger’s lower lip, and Jisung lets out a sigh at that, gripping the other’s hair tightly. 

Minho loves it when Jisung gets all desperate, whining and begging to be kissed and touched. 

He pulls back and looks at Jisung, who almost whines at the loss. “Are you sure you want this, Sungie?”. 

Jisung nods determinately. “I do, I want you, please”, he rambles, and he connects their lips again. Minho smiles fondly before greedily kissing back.

—

"Minho?", Jisung says when they're on the beach again. They're lying down next to each other on a big blanket with some sandwiches. Jisung wanted to spend his last evening in Spain here, with Minho. "W-We'll keep in touch, right?", he asks anxiously, looking up at the sky instead of at the boy next to him. 

Minho hums. "Of course baby, you're my-". _Boyfriend_, he wants to say, but he stops himself. He never talked to Jisung about what exactly they are now. It all came so naturally to them, none of them ever officially asked the question. 

"I'm your boyfriend, if that's what you wanted to say", Jisung says, giggling as he looks at Minho. Minho chuckles. "I just realised I never properly asked you to be my boyfriend". 

"I'm not a big fan of labels. All I know is that I love you, and that I'd love to be your boyfriend", Jisung admits, and he grabs Minho's hand, giving it a light squeeze. Minho smiles at him before turning his head back to the sky, looking at the stars. "I don't want you to leave tomorrow". 

Jisung smiles sadly, studying Minho's side profile. "And I don't want to leave you. I promise I'll come back here". 

Minho shakes his head. "Don't make promises you can't keep", he says, his voice quivering like he's about to cry. Jisung moves closer to him and sits up. Minho feels his gaze on him but he refuses to turn his head, knowing he'll most likely cry if he looks him in the eyes. "Minho", Jisung sighs. "Please look at me". 

Minho turns his head, and he knows he said the wrong thing when Jisung looks at him disappointedly. "We'll work this out. I know long distance relationships aren't always easy, but I believe in us, if you believe it too", Jisung says. 

Minho takes a deep breath as he forces himself not to cry. "I believe in us, I truly do", he says, and Jisung smiles so brightly Minho's doubts disappear. They'll be okay. 

When they’re at the airport the next morning, Jisung suddenly feels very anxious. 

“I’m going to miss you so much”, Jisung whispers. Minho smiles before pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m going to miss you too. Call me when you’re home”. 

Jisung nods. He pulls back and gives Minho one last kiss. “I have to go now”.

Minho lets the younger go and smiles at him, forcing back the tears that are threatening to spill. He’s not sad, this is not the end of their relationship. This isn’t a goodbye. 

“I’ll see you later”, he says instead, and he waves. Jisung laughs. “See you soon, Minho!”. He waves back one last time before turning around, forcing himself not to look back. Minho is right. They’re not saying goodbye, because this is not the end.

—

When Jisung is sitting in the airplane, waiting for it to take off, he smiles to himself. It may sound cheesy but he feels different. He came here not knowing what to expect, and he’s leaving with a boyfriend. 

He feels confident. He doesn’t feel like he has to go through this all alone anymore. He has Chan and Changbin, his best friends who he can always count on. Now, he also has Minho, his boyfriend who brings out the best of him. 

He’s going to chase _his_ dreams, not his parents’ dream. He’s proud of who he is, and nobody will ruin that. 

After so many months, Jisung truly feels happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hello you guys! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading. after two months of writing, i finally finished this and i’m very relieved.
> 
> writing this was,,,, a thing. i started off very excited but started procrastinating a lot after three weeks, causing me to keep this untouched in my notes for a while. i finally got my motivation back after a talk with my best friend and i pushed myself to finish this. 
> 
> my vocabulary is still pretty limited since english is not my first language, and it was one of the reasons why i started procrastinating. i hope it was still enjoyable enough!
> 
> i hope you guys liked it. i know it’s not the best but this is the first time i’ve written a 10k+ fic, and i see it as huge improvement. 
> 
> i’m thinking about writing something extra for this in which jisung and minho meet again, so i might still add that later. 
> 
> thank you!


End file.
